


借花献佛

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 二年级时布雷斯丢了一盒高布石，他一直怀疑是德拉科·马尔福拿走的，但是却一直无法证明。





	借花献佛

-0-

布雷斯·扎比尼后来看过许多地方的风景，见过许多颜色的姑娘，却再也没有见过那一套三十个的星球高布石。 **它们在我脑海中闪闪发亮，像三十个太阳。** 在南印度的黄昏下他抽烟，左手掸一口，烟气缭绕中他和姑娘这么说。它们去哪里了呢？姑娘问。布雷斯很惆怅。他看着南印度姑娘两弯恒河水流淌过的眼睛，抽烟，没说话，表情又寂寞又哀伤，像一个装逼不成功的吟游诗人。

 

-1-

 **圣人波特是泥巴种的好朋友。** 德拉科靠在沙发上和大家宣布，右手拽了拽领带，引来潘西的一阵惊叫。德拉科亲爱的你看起来像个雅痞的绅士——布雷斯知道潘西是这么想的，他还知道如果给潘西一瓶Gentleman Only Intense她会把德拉科泡在里面做成标本抱回家亲吻。可他只觉得德拉科像只蠢金鱼，拥有只会翻白眼的大眼睛，在表达喜悦时只会一遍又一遍地撞鱼缸。而潘西就是个被宠物蒙蔽了双眼的傻女孩，叽叽喳喳，装腔作势，根本发现不了她及她的爱宠在别人烟里有多愚蠢。

**“那你一定很想当个泥巴种吧，德拉科。”**

德拉科苍白的脸腾地涨红，他使劲朝布雷斯扔过了一只靠枕。潘西坐在桌上张牙舞爪地哈哈大笑。布雷斯被靠枕砸中，眼前不知道是潘西还是幻觉在狠狠冒星星。

 

-2-

布雷斯想那套星球高布石失踪应该是在他被潘西拽上天文台的那个圣诞节。那天潘西的眼睛闪闪发亮，和她手指上的鸽子蛋钻戒一起，闪烁着浮夸的光。布雷斯想夜色美景良辰如此恰如其分，他实在应该掏出那只墨绿盒子把那三十颗星球高布石举到潘西面前，作为圣诞礼物送给她。但他还没摸完口袋，潘西就开了口。

“我要找到天龙座。”潘西女王小手一挥，斩钉截铁。于是布雷斯被迫停止寻找高布石的大业，不甘不愿地化身千军万马冲锋陷阵，打响了寻找天龙座战役的第一炮。

布雷斯你说为什么德拉科会那么可爱呢。潘西往嘴里一颗一颗扔比比多味豆。他若有所思发呆的样子就像眼睛里放了两颗鸽子蛋。每颗要一万加隆的那种。潘西十根指头在布雷斯眼前晃，短头发被风吹得猎猎招展，扎在布雷斯脖子上，痒，又不敢挠。于是将军布雷斯接着把脸贴在天文望远镜上，枕着女王聒噪的背景音夸嚓夸嚓转着镜筒，从夜空转向格兰芬多塔楼。

然后他看到了——德拉科——站在格兰芬多塔上、冲着墙扔粪蛋、嘴里念念有词的德拉科。布雷斯咧嘴笑了。镜头再一转弯，他看到一墙之隔格兰芬多塔里的哈利·波特，正坐在窗台上，脑袋上带着可笑的绿色圣诞拉炮小礼帽，对一切懵然不知。

那时候的将军布雷斯、女王潘西和她的王子德拉科都不知道这个圣诞夜里牵扯着什么样的秘密。如果布雷斯知道的话，他一定会把焦距调近，去看看哈利·波特手里有没有墨绿盒子装着的三十只高布石。

但是他那时不知道。

所以直到布雷斯脱下将军的铠甲穿起浪荡子的服装，他都不知道那一套三十只的星球高布石到底去了哪里，到底是不是德拉科拿走了它们。他用了很多年去怀疑德拉科，又用了很多年去相信德拉科。

 

-3-

布雷斯后来一直想那套高布石的失踪并非全无预兆。最起码那个深秋天气里不正常的德拉科就足以构成很多疑点。那天德拉科起得很早，布雷斯知道这和今天是他的第一次魁地奇训练没有关系。因为他先是花了半个小时洗漱，然后用了半个小时端详他自己和他的光轮2001。临出门的时候他突然给自己抹上了过多的发胶，整个人看起来就像一个 **油光水滑的核桃尖** 。当布雷斯善意地指出这一点时，德拉科像被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳起来，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后一个猛子扎到了盥洗室。直到马库斯·弗林怒吼着把德拉科从盥洗室拎出来时，布雷斯看到德拉科还在心烦意乱地甩着一头金发，左手拿着光轮2001，而右手紧紧抠着一罐发胶。

那天其余的事布雷斯是从潘西嘴里听说的，德拉科喊了波特的小跟班格兰杰“泥巴种”，还惹得韦斯莱对自己发射了个鼻涕精咒。潘西说到成堆的鼻涕虫从韦斯莱嘴里掉出来的时候笑得腰都直不起来了。

这不是他第一次发现潘西那近似残忍的幽默感和趋近于负数的道德感，但布雷斯无可救药地被她所吸引。

那天他再见到德拉科是在凌晨三点半，布雷斯突然从睡梦中惊醒，他蹑手蹑脚溜进公共休息室，看到躺在巨大落地窗边看着黑湖底的德拉科，像一个金色的幽灵。德拉科喊住了他。布雷斯，如果我叫潘西泥巴种，你会原谅我吗？他的眼睛充满祈求，像个在讨饶的孩子。

“当然不会。”

于是德拉科眼睛里的火苗摇摆着熄灭了。在布雷斯认识德拉科的许多年里，德拉科再也没有问过他 **“如果……会……吗”** 的问题。德拉科变得越来越沉默寡言，越来越刻薄犀利，和他越来越背道而驰。布雷斯现在偶尔会想到德拉科那个珍贵的、讨饶孩子般的表情，意识到那时的德拉科的的确确仅仅是个孩子。

 

-4-

布雷斯后来试图找过那一套三十个的高布石，但他理所当然地没有找到。二年级的圣诞节布雷斯收到了来自德拉科的一份大礼。拆开那条精致的缎带时他心里充满了 **“德拉科知道我知道他拿走了高布石所以要秘密谋杀我”** 的恐惧，但是礼物里并没有毒气或者恶咒，相反，盒子里盛放着一盒精致的袖扣。一共十二对，银色六对，绿色六对。布雷斯感谢了德拉科，而后者看起来非常心不在焉。布雷斯想大概是昨天扔粪蛋耗费了他太多精力。

关于袖扣，布雷斯后来知道那是潘西送给德拉科的。那个圣诞节潘西送给德拉科十二对袖扣，送给布雷斯一包糖果，德拉科送给布雷斯十二对袖扣，送给潘西一包糖果，布雷斯送给德拉科一包糖果，什么都没有送给潘西。这是次混乱的人情交易。潘西付出了袖扣，布雷斯付出了糖果，而德拉科占尽了所有便宜。布雷斯不知道那年哈利·波特有没有收到一套三十个的高布石，如果收到的话，德拉科才是那个圣诞节最大的输家，虽然高布石由布雷斯友情赞助。

布雷斯后来交往过一个中国女友，那个长头发黄皮肤的姑娘叽叽喳喳笑起来的时候很像飞扬跋扈的潘西。她教给布雷斯一个成语叫做 **“借花献佛”** ，那一刻布雷斯立即想到了二年级那个混乱的圣诞节。这个词语真是为我们量身定做啊。布雷斯说。掸了一口烟灰。

 

-5-

布雷斯是什么时候开始怀疑是哈利·波特收到了那一套星球高布石的？布雷斯自己都想不太起来了。直觉吧，布雷斯说，应该是直觉，就像在六年级的某一天他突然直觉地知道潘西将永远固执地热爱德拉科一样。

每个德拉科爆破出的“Potter”音，每个德拉科精心制作的“波特臭大粪”徽章，每句德拉科兴致勃勃编造后认真记录下来准备随时嘲笑救世之星的刻薄话，在布雷斯的脑海里都像一只指向明确的罗盘针，毫不犹疑地指向了哈利·波特。是他是他是他，是他拥有着那一套三十个的星球高布石。是他让德拉科偷走了他的星球高布石。

三年级的暑假他在对角巷看到了波特，那家伙正站在一家魔法体育商店门口长久端详着橱窗内一套纯金的高布石，而他站在街对面长久地端详波特。他从没见过波特玩高布石，毫无疑问，他甚至没在高布石俱乐部见过他。但是现在波特在端详着一套纯金的高布石，表情写满了蠢蠢欲动。后来波特摸着口袋走了，没有买走高布石。

而当布雷斯走进体育商店时他看到了正在保养光轮2001的德拉科。德拉科背对着橱窗，金色的头发像金色的高布石一样闪烁耀眼。

“如果我早点告诉德拉科波特曾经站在商店门口长久端详他的话，他会告诉我那套高布石的下落吗？”布雷斯自问自答，“当然不会。德拉科 **宁死** 都不会相信波特愿意正眼瞧他。”

 

-6-

布雷斯第二次买高布石是在又一个圣诞节。那年圣诞节他参加了一场平生最让人不知所以然的圣诞舞会。整场舞会德拉科没有看潘西一眼，潘西没有看布雷斯一眼，而布雷斯没有看他的可怜舞伴达芙妮一眼。他们三个像在玩猫抓老鼠的转圈游戏。而布雷斯始终死死抓着口袋里的高布石盒子，生怕它突然失踪。

圣诞舞会后他和潘西一起回了斯莱特林地窖。潘西那天穿着满是褶儿的粉红色长袍，她的短发稍微长了点，衬得一张脸很小很小，眼睛很大很大。布雷斯扶着她，手上拎着潘西银色的高跟鞋。你说德拉科跑到哪里去了？潘西问他。他摇头。不知道。

他们回到公共休息室时看到德拉科正在给纳西莎写信。你都三年没回家过圣诞节了！布雷斯捶了德拉科一拳。是啊，德拉科回答，圣诞快乐，潘西，布雷斯。然后他从抽屉里抽出了两条围巾，一条绿色一条红色，圣诞快乐，你们两个。

那年圣诞节布雷斯的任何东西都没有失踪，潘西送给他和德拉科每人一对耳钉，他为此打了个耳洞。而布雷斯送给德拉科一盒羽毛笔，送给潘西一盒纯金的高布石。

后来他就习惯了带耳钉，就那么带着，开始不得劲儿，耳朵上轻飘飘地沉下去一块，慢慢地就习惯了。“没什么东西比习惯更强大，”布雷斯说。 **比如德拉科，就习惯了假装憎恨波特。**

 

-7-

南印度姑娘没听懂布雷斯的故事，她的眼波水一样流动着。那盒丢掉的高布石到底去哪啦，她说，你怎么讲了这么多毫无关系的事儿？布雷斯掸了掸烟灰，歪头冲她笑，可不是嘛，都是毫无关系的事儿。那个男孩德拉科后来怎么样了呢？她追问布雷斯。

后来德拉科怎么样了？布雷斯是真的不知道。六年级刚结束他的母亲就带他去了国外，走得太匆忙，甚至没和德拉科说过再见。不过那时候他们俩已经很疏远。有一天潘西去和他告别。他们俩走在扎比尼夫人引以为豪的花园里，有一搭没一搭聊着天。你会给我写信的吧，布雷斯？布雷斯点点头。于是潘西笑了，她最近瘦了很多，眼睛大的不像话。她在口袋里不停地摸，终于摸出一对耳钉来。我从前送给德拉科的，他都把它们忘了……送你。布雷斯没想好要不要接过，潘西靠上来轻轻拥抱了他一下。

“祝你还能见到 **活着的我** ，布雷斯。”

后来那个姑娘活下来了吗？

我不知道。布雷斯说。在日本的时候他收到了潘西的第一封信，写自98年的圣诞节。信上潦草地写着圣诞快乐。布雷斯我们抓到了波特但是德拉科说那不是波特黑魔王很生气日子非常艰难幸好你已经离开了……潘西急切地写着一切，德拉科很不好他越来越虚弱他的精神快要崩溃了这该死的战争真他妈应该结束啊，潘西说，只要能让战争结束，我不在乎杀了波特。

布雷斯推开身边穿着和服的美人，躺在榻榻米上，看低矮的窗外雪簌簌地下，他喝了一口酒，把潘西的信叠好揣进怀里又掏出来，扔进焚香料的和盒中。在异国的情调里霍格沃茨听起来像一个遥远不切实际的传说。那天布雷斯喝了很多酒，酒和雪都落进他的梦里，梦里他梦到二年级的自己从梦中惊醒，那个梦中的布雷斯梦到了一片火海，而德拉科被困其中，金发闪闪像遥远的星辰，等待有人摘落。

后来他就再没有收到潘西的信。

 

-8-

布雷斯和印度姑娘走进船舱的时候结结实实被那只雕鸮吓了一跳。雕鸮衔着雪白的信函往布雷斯身上扑。布雷斯拆开那封信，里面赫然躺着一张婚礼请柬。他定了定神打开它，抽开封条时手指剧烈地抖动了一下。然后他看到了上面烫金的花体字： **“哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福诚邀您参加我们的婚礼。”**

布雷斯咬破了舌头。血腥味儿弥漫开来的时候他想，去他妈的德拉科，多少年不联系一联系就给别人一个大惊吓。

但布雷斯还是乖乖带着请柬回英国了，参加婚礼的头一天晚上他翻来覆去睡不着，一直想到潘西和那一套三十个的星球高布石。

后来他还是睡着了，朦朦胧胧似梦非梦中听见潘西的声音。潘西推着他说，布雷斯你知道吗？德拉科在霍格沃茨战役中扔给了波特一根魔杖。一根魔杖？布雷斯问。是啊，潘西嘻嘻地笑，在波特站起来的时候他从食死徒队伍里跑了出去，把自己的山楂木魔杖扔给了波特。

布雷斯脑袋迟缓地反应了一会儿，哦，德拉科这家伙，终于送给波特一次自己的东西。没有借花献佛。

潘西问他：什么是借花献佛？

布雷斯把耳朵上的耳钉摘下来，嘟嘟哝哝地告诉她：

“就像你把德拉科的耳钉送给我这样。就像德拉科把我的高布石送给波特这样。”

 

见到布雷斯的时候德拉科走过来结结实实地抱了他一下。布雷斯没太反应过来，昨天还在南印度洋上吹海风的他觉得这一切都太虚幻了，尤其是一个眼神儿柔和的德拉科，更是虚幻中的虚幻。

德拉科对他说，布雷斯，其实我要谢谢你，我给哈利的第一份礼物还是偷偷从你那儿偷来的高布石。对不起啦——但是那套高布石太他妈的漂亮了，我看到就想拿给哈利。他笑得很开怀，眼睛都眯起来，一点儿都不像他记忆里阴恻恻的德拉科。哈利·波特从后面走过来，下巴支上德拉科的肩膀，冲他伸出手。

“布雷斯，你也要多谢我，德拉科有一年送给你的围巾可是他从我这儿拿的。”

布雷斯就那么头晕乎乎地和哈利·波特握了手，看着两个人从他面前黏到人群中，脑子始终跟不上拍。所以借花献佛是德拉科的看家本领吗？布雷斯想。他慢吞吞地到处转，眼睛四处寻找又不停退缩。他真害怕。害怕潘西没有来，害怕潘西和别人一起来了，害怕潘西还是那么刻薄，害怕潘西不再对他刻薄，害怕潘西记得他，害怕潘西已经忘了他，他真害怕。但是他始终都没有看到那头熟悉的短发。

最后布雷斯靠在了香槟桌旁边，他看着德拉科和波特互相交换了戒指，被簇拥到台子上，要扔捧花。德拉科挑着眉把花束递给波特，表情特别臭屁特别欠揍，那表情和四年级他从树上跳下来，把“波特臭大粪”徽章递给波特时的表情毫无二致。

布雷斯喝了一口酒。

波特的捧花砸到了格兰杰，登时格兰杰和韦斯莱都脸涨了个通红。布雷斯微笑了一下，看到德拉科也被推搡着举起了一束花。

德拉科的捧花，砸中了一个长发姑娘，姑娘小小的脸，大大的眼睛，眼睫上翘，活脱脱得还是神采飞扬。

布雷斯忘了再喝一口酒。

 

-9-

给。潘西说。

布雷斯接过花束，不知道手该往那儿放。潘西的长发被风吹起来，挠在他心上。

听说你教了德拉科一个新词儿叫借花献佛。潘西说，这束花也算我借德拉科的送你这尊佛了。

布雷斯挠挠脑袋，不知道怎么回答。从别人那儿听来的外国话，他说，说着玩儿的。

噢。潘西装腔作势地点点头。走了一步和他肩并肩站在香槟桌旁。那我再送你一样儿东西。潘西说，摸口袋，然后摸出一个墨绿色的盒子放到了布雷斯手里。德拉科昨天给我的，那家伙，良心发现了吧。潘西轻蔑地笑，眉和眼投着长长的阴影。你不是二年级就想把它送给我吗？快送啊。愣着干嘛。别那么没出息。

布雷斯打开墨绿盒子，里面三十只星球高布石，一一反着幽深的光。

潘西，他声音有点儿颤，我想送你这盒高布石，你愿意，愿意当我女朋友吗？

潘西侧过脸，十指在布雷斯眼前晃。布雷斯看见他的女王带好了冠冕，和王子德拉科说了声再见，然后对着他说：

**有什么不愿意的？**

于是布雷斯、潘西和三十只高布石一起开始微笑。

 

关于高布石的秘密终于结束，德拉科拽着哈利的手站在他们身后，低头悄悄地问：

“今年圣诞节，再替我织两条围巾，一条红的，一条绿的，好不好？”

 

 

————————COMPLETE——————————

 

梗源图片：

 

 

 


End file.
